


Happy Birthday To Me

by Dan G Panterita (Dan_G_Panterita)



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Birthday Presents, Friends to Lovers, Journalist Clark, M/M, Mafia Boss Bruce Wayne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 17:11:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5056951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dan_G_Panterita/pseuds/Dan%20G%20Panterita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That MAFIABOSS!AU Where Clark is a journalist and his best friend for life happens to be the most powerful man in Gotham but his best friend all the same. A very eccentric friend…</p><p>Special thanks to SilentGambler who fixed this. This whole thing is for you dude.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday To Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silentGambler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentGambler/gifts), [MJHayden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MJHayden/gifts), [sallyhowlett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallyhowlett/gifts).



> Highly inspired by this marvelous fanart made by pero:  
> http://perooooo.tumblr.com/post/83647868720/reporter-clark-kent-accidentally-met-mafia-boss
> 
> An this silly comic:  
> https://www.facebook.com/TheOriginalBestOfTumblr/photos/a.252727674878437.1073741825.252714998213038/1147180025433193/?type=3&theater

“Eeh…”

“That’s everything you have to say? ‘Eeh'?”

“Uhm… Hi, Bruce?”

The man in front of him just arched an eyebrow. Apparently he was not so happy by the lack of excitement from Clark. He laughed nervously.

“You gotta admit this is weird.”

Bruce stared at him blankly, but Clark knew better. That was the face Bruce always made when something unexpected happen or when nothing went his way. And that could be dangerous considering he was, in fact, the most dangerous and respected mafia boss in Gotham, who probably ditched other mafia bosses, women's company, and all his business in favor of the humble journalist he still kept as a best friend and wasn’t as happy as he was supposed to be.

Well, it’s not entirely Clark's fault. Could anyone blame him? He had arrived to his home at 4 a.m. in the morning because someone had to revise the first drafts of the Daily Planet's morning edition, and when he opened the door of his apartment expecting to finally have a good rest, he instead found that there’s this giant cake made of cardboard.

“A present from Bruce” someone said coming behind the cake, and Clark is surprised to see not only Dick but Jason, both of them smiling so much that it made him suspicious.

But if this was a present from Bruce, and considering the type of “box” it was, Clark knew what it was all about.

“Well, thank you, but I don’t need any girl—“

He was interrupted by the sound of the cardbox being torn apart and the manly figure wearing a suit and everything coming out of the cake.

“Happy Birthday Clark!”

It was Bruce.

Billionaire, philanthropist, playboy, mob boss Bruce Wayne. His best friend who came all the way from Gotham to pull out this eccentric stunt.

“Eeh…”

“That’s everything you have to say? ‘Eeh’?”

“Uhm… Hi, Bruce?”

“You gotta admit this is weird.” Then Clark added, “I was expecting a girl.”

Bruce pursed his lips. Jason was the first one to let out a laugh, followed by Dick. Bruce didn't pay attention to either of them.

Well shit.

“We have been friends since forever, you don’t see me for more than a year. I come for your birthday, jump out of a cake and you don’t show even the smallest amount of excitement?”

“Uhm…”

“You insult me!” Bruce extended his arms for Jason and Dick to pull him out of the cake. When he was finally out, he just fixed his suit to get rid of whatever wrinkles his clothes had.

“Oh, come on Bruce, don’t be like this! Of course I’m happy to see you is just–”

“Weird.” Jason finished for him, Clark glared at him. Obviously getting ignored.

“No, it’s fine, it’s fine. I get it.” His friend made his way to the door but Clark grabbed him by the arm just as he went past him.

“I mean it, I’m happy to see you.”

Clark didn’t know if it was because of the strength in his hold or the seriousness in his voice, but he managed to stop Bruce from taking even one more step, his blue eyes staring at him intensely.

“Jason, Dick. Out.”

The boys looked at each other, confused.

“Why?” was Jason's question.

“I need ten minutes with Mr. Kent.”

Well shit. Again.

Clark knew that something was up whenever he became "Mr. Kent" instead of just Clark.

Jason frowned but obeyed. Dick didn’t say anything at all but when he passed by their side and saw Clark's hand still on Bruce's arm, he smiled at both of them.

When the door closed, it was as if the sound made the gears in Clark's brain start moving again, making everything fall into place.

“Oh!”

He would have say it out loud if not for the fact that Bruce kissed him with all the thirstiness of a man who has been in the dessert so long that he forgot what water was. He couldn’t help but smile.

“You should have come without the boys.” he managed to say while Bruce kept kissing his jawline.

“Someone had to carry the cake…”

“You said ten minutes.” He reminded him, when he felt the pressure of Bruce's teeth on his neck.

“They know I meant an hour.”

Clark smiled.

“Will that be enough?”

Bruce stopped and looked at him in the eye.

“It won't if you don’t stop talking and start kissing me, Clark. Not everyday do I get to disregard my responsibilities. Now stop talking and unwrap your present.”

 


End file.
